


My safety isn’t the concern

by DisorganizedKitten



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actually I think it counts as Renapace, Akuma damage is implied/mentioned, Alya panics, Am I the only who sees this becoming a problem as Akuma get worse?, DJWifi at last!, Gen, I keep forgetting you can't use commas without separating tags, I'm still calling it JadedFox, JadedFox., Like, Marinette is the Gaurdian, Niknows more though, Nino does the same, Or CaraRouge?, They both know, They need to have the Miraculi on hand always, extreme Akuma damage, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/pseuds/DisorganizedKitten
Summary: Being Rena Rouge is the best thing Alya can do to help her superhero friends, but the problem arises when she’s needed and Ladybug can’t get away long enough to bring her the Miraculous of illusions.And darn it Marinette actually knows how to hide things!Alya needs to be out there, but she also needs to have superpowers to do so.





	My safety isn’t the concern

**Author's Note:**

> Day four; Can't transform

Being Rena Rouge was one of Alya’s favorite things to do, ever. But Ladybug had never let her keep the necklace for longer than she was needed, meaning that if Ladybug couldn’t get away to give it to her, the original duo were on their own.

And since Alya had figured out that Ladybug was Marinette, her best friend since moving to Paris-Alya hated having to watch.

Especially fights like these. Ladybug and Chat Noir were losing, and Alya couldn’t get out there and help. And with how the fight had looked when Alya had run away, Carapace and Queen B couldn’t either.

She hated it! And Marinette was too good at being a Guardian, as proven by the fact that Alya had been scouring her room for the last fifteen minutes and found nothing! Zip! Zilch! Nada! Nil! Naught! Any other synonym for nothing!

Rena had coaxed confirmation out of Ladybug the last time she was needed that Ladybug took care of the Miraculous now, so the Miraculi should be here!

But where? The literal only new thing Marinette had was a phonograph, -aka, like, the first ever record player and like why? From her uncle sure, but seriously?- that an uncle had gifted her on her last birthday.

So where the heck were they? Or did Marinette keep them somewhere else?

Alya couldn’t deal with this. She  _ needed  _ to transform, before her best friend got squashed like a, well, like a bug!

A knock interrupted her frantic search of the bedroom.

“Alya? Marinette?” Nino’s head poked in, his hat missing and his hair as mussed as it could be, being so short.

“Just Alya, Nino. Marinette’s probably off panicking somewhere else,” Alya tried to smile, but it didn’t last more than half a second. “Hey, you’ve known Marinette forever. Any idea where she would hide a couple of little red and black boxes, maybe this big?” Alya mimed the shape of the Miraculous box.

Nino stared. “That sounds like a Mir- why are you looking for them?”

“Favor for Marinette. She just didn’t, uh, actually tell me where to look?” Alya was stalling and Marinette was over by the louvre getting attacked. They didn’t have time for this!

Nino closed the trapdoor and looked at her, as though just now making a connection. “You’re Rena Rouge, aren’t you?”

Alya started, backing up into the desk and that darned phonograph. A small click was heard, and something stabbed her lower back, but she ignored it, figuring she had just turned the instrument on. “So what if I am?”

“Then I’ll help. Our friends need help, and I figured that Adrien’s place would be the most unsafe place to hide the little dudes, meaning Marinette’s is the only logical place left.”

Alya blinked. Oh. Well then.

“Maybe they weren’t thinking logically,” Alya shifts, and the phonograph does the same. “I can’t find-”

“Alya, turn around!” Nino’s sudden yelp scared her, causing her to jump away as intended. The phonograph top had folded up.

“What the heck?”

“You found them!” Nino breathed, smiling as a large red and black box emerged from the phonograph’s opening.

“I did? I did!” Alya pounces on the box, opening the lid. She barely stopped to survey the three Miraculous sitting inside before she snatched up her own. The orange light shot out as soon as her hand closed around the jewel. Nino reached her and the phonograph, pulling out a green bracelet as fast as she had and causing another Kwami to be released.

“Alya!”

“Nino!”

“No time to explain-”

“You don’t need to, we’ve been watching. Transform so we can help our friends!” Trixx called, cutting off Alya’s rushed ‘explanation’

“Wait-” Nino started, but Alya was done talking. She needed to act!

“Trixx, let’s pounce!”

Alya didn’t hear Nino’s transformation phrase, already out of Marinette’s skylight and running towards the fight.

Carapace caught up to her as they entered the now-destroyed arrondissement. The Akuma was still throwing attacks, turning rubble piles into smaller rubble.

“Ladybug! Chat Noir!”

A flash of red caught Rena’s eye, and she rushed towards it. Ladybug was crouched behind a pile of rubble, her supposedly indestructible suit looking much the worse for wear as she peeked around a corner.

“Al-Rena Rouge? Carapace? You two aren’t supposed to be able to transform! How did you even find them?”

“Like we’d leave our best bros hanging. We need a best Dude and a Dudette at the wedding.”

“You haven’t even asked me yet!” Rena snapped, then turned back to her best friend. “Where’s Chat?”

“He had to detransform. I have no idea.”

“Then let’s hold off the Akuma till he gets back. Do you have a plan Girl?” Rena asked the question, but she could see Ladybug’s eyes brighten as she surveys the area.

“Yep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna have it just be DjWifi, and them worrying because they couldn't transform, but I couldn't leave Marinette and Adrien hanging. Plus, the phonograph is pretty cool to watch, so why not?  
> Also, halfway through I randomly started writing in present tense instead of past, but I think I edited that all out. If not, sorry.  
>  “Child, how did the Kwami know?”  
> I HAVE A THEORY OKAY?  
> So remember the one comic, Silirius or whatever? It’s mentioned there that Kwami, before the miraculous, were intangible beings, able to watch but not help. When the Miraculous were created, they could finally help and they loved it!  
> So what if, when a Miraculous is dormant, that’s what happens to the Kwami? They’re still there, just invisible and unable to do anything. Just watching. Waiting. Urging the nearest person to activate them so they can help. Wishing they weren't confined, because when the Guardians thought they weren't needed, they were useless all over again.  
> Welp I just made myself sad, bye!


End file.
